morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 37
is the 37th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Say a prayer." Synopsis Note:Most of this issue takes place in a dream state and it is unclear what events were based in fact Young Akiko is in a ballet class when she is called over to meet Ms. Clarkson. Akiko's parents told her that Ms. Clarkson was an Angel, would come for her one day, and that Akiko shouldn't be afraid and have Faith. She takes her hand and the two leave together, though an ornate freestanding door in the parking lot held open by The Doorman. Akiko steps though the door into her own hospital room and talks to her own unconscious body. She listens to Lara Hodge threatening an unconscious Reginald Gribbs. She opens the curtains, is temporarily blinded, and looks out onto Abraham's Camp and he tells the children about Lot's wife. Ian Simon says most people think she was turned into salt because she lacked Faith. Abraham proposes that though many people think of God as wrathful and punishing, all God really wants is for Man to stop running. When Akiko looks away from the window, she is in the Lab In the Woods. The Scientist appears and tells her that she's not supposed to be here, she's supposed to be resting. She says she's looking for someone and he tells her that they're all very disappointed in her. She explains that she did what she did with David because she didn't want the world to end . The Scientist asks her "Is that what they told you?" Akiko suddenly recognizes the place and frantically tries to leave. As she's weeping at the door, it suddenly opens and she stumbles through into Ian's dorm room. Ian is studying as Akiko berates him for not visiting her (though he cannot hear her). Hunter comes in and suggests that they should take a nap because of the "dude downstairs". Akiko thinks that they are talking about Fortunato and rushes after Hunter. She enters the lobby of Wow-Mo! Enterprises. When the receptionist asks for her business, she says she her father works here. The receptionist then recognizes her and takes her to her father's office. Her father's office is askew and her father stands by the broken window. He apologizes for failing his child. Though Akiko tells him that everything turns out ok and that it's not his fault, he apologizes for the lies and berates himself for listening to their promises 'to be as Gods'. He tells her that he killed his own daughter and jumps out the window. Akiko then states that she's ready and enters the same ornate door with the same doorman as was in the ballet school parking lot. She emerges on stage dressed in a black ballet outfit and introduces herself to the crowd. Dr. Ellsworth, the sole member of the audience, asks her what she's going to do. Akiko explains that everyone around her keeps getting hurt and she would like to save them. Dr. Ellsworth reminds her that that's not what this is for, but Akiko would still like to try. Scenes of Akiko's dance are interspersed with other images: *Akiko's father lying dead on the sidewalk surrounded by horrified pedestrians *Ian in front of the activated Cylinder in the school's basement *Four men in small individual cages (one of them is Ted) *Dr. Ellsworth crying in the audience *Abraham with a gun in a city alley *The Scientist looking grim *A bald man addressing a group of uniformed men in black berets. This may be the same man seen with Ms. Clarkson as they appear to be wearing the same brown shirt. *Dr. Ellsworth looking moved while surrounded by dead audience members in fancy dress. At the end of the performance, Dr. Ellsworth thanks Akiko, tells her that she was always the best of them, but she can't save everyone (yet), she has to choose. Behind the curtain, an open door is seen. When Akiko goes through it, she finds Fortunato on the floor with a bandage around his eyes. He tells her what happened, but tells her that he is happy: since Akiko is there, it means she woke up from her coma. He was worried that god was punishing him for letting Akiko come to harm, but Akiko tells him that God sent her to be with him and let him know that god still loves him. Characters Featured *Akiko Supporting Characters *Danielle Clarkson *Lara Hodge *Reginald Gribbs (Unconscious) *Abraham *Ian Simon *Guillaume Sorel(no lines) *Hisao Fukayama(no lines) *Fortunato Medeiros *The Scientist *Hunter *Jade Ellsworth *The Doorman (no lines) *Ted (no lines) *Megan (no lines) *Akiko's Father Continuity *Akiko has been in a coma ever since touching David in Morning Glories 23 *Daramount took Fortunatio's eyes in Morning Glories 35 Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *Why was Clarkson scared in the ballet class parking lot? *What lies did Akiko's father tell? *Which daughter is Akiko's father mourning, Akiko or her sister? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Megan/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ted/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:The Scientist/Appearances Category:The Doorman/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances Category:Akiko's Father/Appearances Category:The Headmaster/Appearances